


Fill Every Inch Of Me

by BlackSparrows



Series: Larry One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17yr old Harry, 20yr old Louis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Louis, Babysitting, Boys Kissing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Punk, Punk Harry, Small Smut, Smut, harry/louis - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's babysitter, not that Harry needs a babysitter for Gods sake! He's 17 not 7!<br/>The two have been in a relationship for the past year and Gemma finally caught them, but won't tell Harry's disinterested homophobic parents know about them as long as they don't sleep with each other anymore. But it's more than just that.</p><p>(Punk!Harry & Babysitter!Louis)</p><p>(or Harry's a 17yr old semi punk with a smoking hot 20yr old babysitter which he can't keep his hands off. Their relationship accidently becomes more than just lust)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Every Inch Of Me

Harry let out a dry laugh, obviously frustrated with his parents still treating him like a kid. “If I have to be stuck here, at least I’m stuck with  someone who has a personality.” He beamed at me as I sat opposite him in the chair near his bedroom door in an attempt to keep as much distance between us as possible.

Harry shifted on his bed, turning his head to the side to look at me properly with a bewildered look, undoubtedly confused my sudden caution to stay apart. Normally I would take advantage his position laying on his back and straddled him, grinding slowly. But now thing were uncomfortably different.

In order to distracted myself from him I examined my nails on one hand in an  intense study that caused his gaze to harden on me; it was something I  would never normally do without reason. Giving in to the death glare I let out a long sigh and looked up at him. “Shame. Because I  was going to resign as your babysitter…”

He smirked, sliding his gaze from my eyes to my lips.  “Oh, yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because there are other kids in this town that actually need a babysitter. Ones that don't get suspended from school and then grounded for fucking their teachers." I rushed that last part, the jealously would become too much to bare if I thought about it. "You know the ones that aren't 17?” I rolled my eyes.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows, his  eyes sparkling, “What? You not like being my babysitter?”

“Not when you’re  behaving yourself,” I remarked. “It’s extremely boring.”

He trailed his tongue  slowly along his lower lip, toying with the lip ring on the left side. “Do you want me to be bad? Daddy will too drunk to  notice when he comes back.. I can be bad…”

I swallowed, powerless and unable not to show my nerves at the  fact he was genuinely offering himself to me. “No, because Daddy  might sober up from his drink induced coma, and I’ll be fired, maybe even arrested, for sleeping with  his son.”

“He won’t wake up!” he promised with so much certainty it kill me.

I shook my head, “I  can’t. It’s too complicated. Me and Niall-” We both knew I was just using my ex as an excuse. But the fact the matter was that Harry and I had already been caught before by his sister. Gemma had promised not to say anything to their parents, more importantly their dad, as long as Harry and I stopped sleeping with each other. But that was the main problem, we weren't just sleeping with each other anymore, it had accidently processed to be a lot more than that.  
Something in his eyes  changed, and they darkened. “I thought that was over.”

“I thought we were  over,” I shot back, trying to throw him off.

“You know damn well that I don’t want us to be over!”  he snapped, sitting up properly and slamming one fist into the mattress. “And  I know you still want me, so what’s going on here?”

“I’m in love  with Niall!” I shouted. “You’re right! You’ve been right since the start! No  matter what you do, it’s always going to be him! So just give up  already!”  
He leapt off the bed and strode towards me furiously. “You  don’t mean that!”

I nodded and stared into his eyes, “I know. But I can’t be with you, Harry. It’s not because I don’t  want you. You're sister knows and I just can’t let you wreck your family ties and life over me, you're too young.. I'm your babysitter for crying out loud!”

There was silence as he stared at me through those icy-green eyes, his soft curls falling  into them. His mouth was set into an emotionless line, not giving any of his  thoughts away. Then, those sweet plump lips parted, and he spoke one  word: “Bullshit.”

I stared at him, “Excuse me?”

“Bullshit,”  he said again slowly, drawing out every syllable.  His tongue clicked on the ‘t’. "You're not even in with Niall anymore, I recently spoke to his boyfriend, aka Liam aka my best friend. Liam said it's been 2 months since you last spoke to Niall, you've both move on. As for wrecking my life over you you're only 20, that's just a 3 year age gap. Not like my last boyfriend who was in their 40s. Besides so what if she knows, I hate my parents, they're always either too busy or too drunk to care about me. She won't tell anyway, we look out for each other and I have a lot more dirt on her than she has on me."

I couldn't help but be disheartened, he had honestly giving up all hope on his parents. I had given up on my own parents by the time I was 13 but that was different. They'd abandoned me and left me in a foster home when Lottie, my sister was born. Unlike Harry's parents who'd kept both their kids despite being barely able to cope. Even then my parents were and still are filthy rich, they had been able to care for Lottie and I but still threw me aside.

I sighed, finally giving in. "I'm just scared... We're moving too fast, and if your dad was to find out.." He closed the distance between us and captured my lips with his, giving me a sweet kiss. Unable to restrain  myself, I slid my hands up his arms and placed them on the small of his neck,  pulling him into me as I stood. I honestly loved kissing Harry. His kisses just  seemed to take over and fill every inch of me. I especially loved the way his lip ring would graze against my teeth every few seconds, the cold metal making everything seem more real, more hot and heated.

Harry pulled apart, clearly having more willpower than me. "Fuck him." He said.

"I'd rather not." I smirked, making Harry roll his eyes. "That's what I have you for.." I teased kissing him again and licking at his lip ring. He responded by chasing my lips as I pulled away, the mood lightening but still tense as he giggled.

"We don't need his approval. I defiantly don't anyway." He murmured, letting a small amount of anger fill his words but quickly trying to disguise it by kissing me again. I groaned into his open mouth kisses, becoming more and more turned on with the slow grinding that had started to take place and continuous heated kisses. We're not finished talking about this, about us, but right now I'm too turned on to think straight and pull away..

**Author's Note:**

> Have I wrote a fic from Louis' POV before?


End file.
